


Meet Whisper

by Boris2368



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Let me now how you like it pls, Multi, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boris2368/pseuds/Boris2368
Summary: One of my OC's Whisper is more like a brother figure  this could count as yaoi if you squint
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



I suppose I should start with my name yeah? My name is whisper and you won't find my in any time line that you know of that often my past is...not an easy thing to talk about you see I'm from the under tale AU my dad gaster fell into the core and all that stuff but when the time line remade it's self it kicked me out by mistake by the time I got back in no one remembered me not even my brother's sans and papyrus when I left my home I got taken to steel jaws labs where I lived in tell I was 13 when error helped me get out of there but he only did so that he could destroy the time line but we stayed friends at least I stayed in the anti void with error for years but one day I didn't hide fast enough and ink saw me and dragged me back back to multiverse with him of course I immediately demanded that he take me back home "why!?"he said I pointed at the coller on my neck "I belong with ERROR SANS" I snapped "no you don't" he said "Take me back" I hissed " you are going to stay here until I find what AU YOU came from"he said I groaned "fine" he smiled dragging me with all over the place I finally found a way back to the anti void "error"I shouted as I tackled him he laughed hugging me back we both saw each other as brothers "where were you"he asked softly "ink dragged me back to the multiverse with him" I yawned" sleep little bro" he mumbled gently I curled up pressed against his side "night" I mumbled back" good night little one" we fell asleep like that


	2. Whispers past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whisper's past before he ment error

(Whisper's p.o.v)

When i was born my mother gave birth to septuplets  
Four boy two girls my mother while not happy with us boys still cared for us but once we were older enough  
For her to dress up my sisters she started to forget to take care of her younger sons it slowly became worse  
We were blamed for things our older brother by 2 years  
did. By the time we were 10 we had to care for ourselves and my mother was pregnant again nine months later we had a baby sister sadly as i was the oldest of the septuplets i had to care for my sister because my mother was at the bar or shoping all the time.  
(A year later)  
My younger sister was kidnapped and killed by this time i had to find work to feed my brothers Solor,Dark, and Shade. When i was 13 my father took dark, shade  
when i was 15 my mother sold me and solor to the labs where error found me my brother solor lives in undertale with our half brother Sans, Papyrus. And thats the story of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad,not happy

**Author's Note:**

> this contains brotherly love please no mean or rude comments but if you have helpful advice then please tell me


End file.
